


Direct Speech

by Thepoetrystudent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepoetrystudent/pseuds/Thepoetrystudent
Summary: A representation of the actual words someone said. (In my head)





	Direct Speech

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. owns it all. 
> 
> No beta. My mistakes are mine.

"Do you like getting me afraid, Hermione?"

"No, but it's a con to my job."

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't get the memo that put you as my bodyguard."

"Sarcasm is not requested, Harry, a simple thank you is enough."

"Do you want a thank you? Oh, please, l will be on my knees'.

"Stop it! We can't do this here."

" I am grateful. I must reward you for saving my life."

"Oh."

"Merlin."

"Be quiet, love, the minister will hear you."

"Jesus."

"Open your legs."

"No, we broke up."

"Open. Your. Legs."

"No."

"Baby?"

"Please?

"God, I am so week."

"I am going to fuck you here, so you need to be quiet."

"Oh."

"Ok?

"Yes."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"I need it."

"Say it. "

"I need your cock."

"Yes."

"Hmm"

"So good."

"More."

"So tight. "

"Fuck."

"I miss this little pussy."

"Cum."

"Oh god."

"Com for me, baby."

" Oh god. Oh god."

"Shhhh"

"Harry?"

"Yes"

"Could you come see something in my office, please?"

"I'm cumming."


End file.
